Independent Esme
by ermireallydontcare
Summary: It's 1969, and Alice gets Esme and Rosalie to agree to come along to a women's liberation meeting. How does Esme's new views on equality and feminism affect her marriage? Slowly, Carlisle will began to realize that his wife is her own individual woman.
1. Chapter 1

**So this was written for Just4Me for the Fandom Gives Back auctions passed on the prompt she give me which was:**

**Inspired by a quote from Betty Friedan: _"When she stopped conforming to the conventional picture of femininity she finally began to enjoy being a woman."_**

Alice convinces Rosalie and Esme to join the womens liberation movement. They join a womens group, burn their bras and start holding meetings in their home. Carlisle and Jasper are a little uncomfortable with this. Although they support it in theory, in reality they are very old-fashioned and like having their wives' lives revolve around them. Carlisle, of course, would greatly struggle with the fact that he is not the "perfect" husband he thought he was.

* * *

**Independent Esme**

1969

Esme

The first thing that caught my attention was the scent of burning wood. It was a scent that always reminded me of the first time Carlisle had said he loved me. However, I did not have the time for reminiscing, because, while my children always seemed to be causing some sort of ruckus, they'd never managed to set anything on fire before. So it was with some trepidation I followed the burning scent.

What I found in my backyard was a sight I never imagined I would see. There are plenty of things I thought I would never see in my lifetime (even though it was an elongated one) and I had already been proved wrong about some of them, why just a few months ago Neil Armstrong proved to me that apparently you can get a man to the moon, despite my scorn, but this was one sight I truly never thought would ever happen.

"Alice, honey, what are you doing?" I asked my youngest daughter. Her and Jasper had been with us for nineteen years now, and her joyful, energetic view on life never failed to put a smile on my face.

"Freeing myself from male oppression," was her reply. She sounded like the women you saw on the telly. _What did they call themselves? Oh yes, feminists._

That was our Alice for you. Her lack of knowledge about her human life caused her to latch onto human trends, in the hope of living out some of her lost humanity. She had only recently exited her 'hippy' phrase, when she had begged Carlisle and I to be allowed to go to Woodstock. She even tried to use Edward's love of music to get him to want to come with her.

"Alice, nobody's repressing you. And why are you taking it out on your undergarments?" I asked as she threw yet another of her bras into the bonfire.

"It is sign of male oppression." I looked on at her in my confusion.

"They're not really that 'oppressing', Alice. In fact, in comparisons to the corsets of my youth, they're rather liberating."

Alice sighed. "You're missing the point, Esme. We wear bras because society dictates we most. You used to wear corsets because it's what society insisted on." This caused me to pause for a moment; she did have somewhat of a point. I was saved the hassle of formulating a reply by a shout from my oldest daughter.

"Alice? What the hell are you doing?"

"Freeing myself from male oppression," she replied again.

"OK. You need to stop watching so much telly, Alice. You're like a sponge. Crazy people on the telly. Crazy Alice."

"Rosalie," I scolded.

"It's not crazy," Alice defended. "There's going to be a women's meeting in the town tonight. Why don't you both come with me? Please?" She did the puppy dog eyes. It is impossible to say no to Alice when she does the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," I agreed. I was slightly intrigued by the whole concept, though the women on the TV always seemed a little radical for my tastes.

"Fine," Rosalie agreed reluctantly. "But I'm not burning any of my bras anytime soon."

"Me neither," I added.

Alice threw the last on the bras onto the fire and both her and Rosalie disappeared into the house. I followed them, planning to get a bucket of water from the kitchen with which to put out the fire, preferably before Carlisle got home.

"Esme?" My husband's voice shouted from the backyard. I hurried quickly outside; knowing the scent of fire would have panicked him.

"Why is there a bonfire in our backyard?" he asked, worried. He gave the object in question a doubtful look.

"It's not what you think. Alice decided to burn some, um… 'Signs of male oppression.'" I dumped the bucket of water on the fire, causing it to hiss and then die out.

Carlisle laughed. "Our Alice," he muttered. I pulled him close and kissed him.

"I missed you. How was your day?"

"Fine. Yours? Aside from Alice burning things obviously."

"Fine. Emmett and Jasper got into an argument over the TV, how they can do that when there's only three channels to watch I don't know."

He laughed again. "That's Emmett and Jasper for you. Shall we go inside? Unless you're suddenly feeling oppressed." His hands crept under my top and to the back of my own bra.

"Carlisle," I whispered. "We're in the backyard. And I have a women's meeting to go to soon."

One hand slide back to down to my waist, while the other returned to his side. Together, we began to walk back towards the house.

"Women's meeting? Should I be worried?" he asked jokingly.

"I promised Alice I'd go. And no, you don't have anything to worry about. I love you,"

"I love you too." Our lips meet once more, however we had to separate far to soon for my liking as a loud voice interrupted us.

"Woah, break it up there," Emmett's booming voice shouted.

"Like you're not ten times worse," Carlisle joked.

"Yeah, but I'm not your father."

"Come on, Esme. You need to get changed," Alice said to me, beginning to drag me out of the room. "And no, there isn't time and we can't all leave the house for a short while," she shouted back at Carlisle. I smiled knowingly.

"Tough luck, pops," I heard Emmett say.

"Alice, why do I need to get changed? We're only going to a women's meeting."

"You need something less … housewife-y and motherly."

"Alice, I don't think I own anything less 'housewife-y' and motherly. I am a housewife and mother."

We walked into the room I shared with Carlisle. Spread out on the bed was several items of clothing I had never seen before, no doubt put there by my psychic daughter.

"Alice-" I began.

"Esme, plenty of women wear trousers in public nowadays."

"I just wouldn't be comfortable," I protested. Though I occasionally borrowed Carlisle's clothes to paint in, I always wore skirts and dresses in public. It would feel terribly improper to walk around in male clothing outside the house.

"Look, Esme. I'm wearing some. Rosalie's wearing some. Most of the women there will be wearing them. If you go dressed as you are now, you'll stick out like a sore thumb. Which is even more uncomfortable for you, trust me."

"Fine," I conceded.

Rosalie drove down from our secluded property and into the town.

"Alice, where is this meeting?" I asked.

"At Julie's house."

"And who's Julie?"

"The head of the women's organization here. Take the next left, Rosalie."

Once we'd arrived, Alice introduced us to everyone, and then she and Rosalie drifted off, leaving me uncertain what to do next.

"So what do you do for a living, Miss. Cullen?" one of the women asked me.

"Mrs. Cullen," I corrected her automatically. I didn't miss the way her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I … erm…" I had a feeling the answer 'stay at home and look after my children' would have not gone down well here.

"Oh, hey Esme," Alice came to my rescue. "You have to come and listen to this."

"Alice, why have you brought me here?" I asked under my breath. Rosalie, with her love of mechanics and other masculine pursuits, and her attitudes towards men as a whole, fit in here perfectly. I, on the other hand, was the married stay-at-home mother of five.

"Julie was just about to start talking about equal rights," Alice said, ignoring my question. I sat down next to my daughter and listened to Julie talk. I actually found myself agreeing with what she was saying.

"Equal rights is the only way forward. All women need to work together, or men will continue to think they are above us. It is not just about legal rights; it's about men and their attitudes. Look at 1920; we had the right to vote and yet it made no difference. Why? Because society as a whole did not change, men still saw themselves as the better sex."

They was no denying what she said was true. I was the only person in this room who was actually able to remember 1920, and legally having the right to vote made no difference to my dreadful life back then. What differences did having some theoretical right make, when my husband saw me as his property to be beaten at his whim? Of course, my life was different now. _Carlisle and I are equals._

Once Julie had finished her speech I went over to speak to her.

"That was a good speech you gave," I told her.

"Thanks. You're Esme, right? You came with Alice? I haven't seen you around town before."

"Oh no, I spend most of my time at home."

"Don't you work?" she asked incredulously. _Drat, this again._

"Oh … um … no," I admitted.

"I can see why Alice brought you here then. Trust me, Esme, your sister has your best intentions at heart."

"My sister?" I asked, perplexed.

"Alice," she stated.

I laughed then. "Oh no, Alice is my daughter." I saw the shock on the face.

"And the other girl? Is she your daughter too?"

"Rosalie? Yes." She looked very confused.

"How do you support them if you haven't got a job?"

"My husband's a doctor," I explained.

"Your husband? So you're a housewife, basically?" I didn't miss the scorn in her voice.

"I guess so," I admitted.

"How can you talk about supporting equality then? You and your husband aren't equal."

"Of course we are," I said defensively.

"How is it equal for you to stay at home and watch the two children, while he goes to work?"

"Five children," I corrected automatically. She looked at me in horror.

"You have five children?" she all but shouted. A sort of silence settled over the group.

"That's why we need them to repeal those dratted Cornstock Laws," a different woman said. "So women like you aren't forced into giving birth five times."

"Actually all my children are adopted," I explained defensively. "So I did choose to have them."

"And you and your husband made that choice, _equally_?"

"Of course." It was too quiet for any of the humans to hear it, but I was able to make out Rosalie's 'yeah right'.

_We had, hadn't we? I suppose with Rosalie he made the decision himself, but we decided on Emmett, Alice, and Jasper together. Or did he decide and I just agreed?_

"I think it's best we go now, girls," I announced. Alice and Rosalie followed me out of the house. "Why did you drag me along to this, Alice?" I asked her as we climbed into the car.

"You agreed, didn't you? When Julie was talking about equality?"

"Perhaps she was hoping you'll stop letting Carlisle treat you like a doormat," Rosalie said from up front.

"Your father doesn't treat me like a doormat, girls," I said defensively.

"Oh please. The minute he says anything you always agree. If he clicks his fingers, you run, Esme," Rosalie snapped back.

"I don't," I mumbled. But my daughter's harsh words had got me thinking.

_Carlisle saw me as an equal, didn't he?_

**Any thoughts? I'd love a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

1969

_Carlisle_

I watched as my little hyperactive pixie of a daughter dragged my beautiful wife out of the room.

"I think you just got cock-blocked, pops," Emmett said from behind me.

"I just got what?" Emmett opened his mouth to explain. "On second thought, I don't even want to know," I continued quickly.

"Good choice," Edward and Jasper shouted from where they were sat in the living room. I went to sit with them and Emmett followed.

"Jasper, why is your wife taking mine to a women's meeting tonight?" I asked.

Jasper shrugged. "Alice works in mysterious ways." He didn't sound annoyed though, merely amused.

I chuckled slightly. "That she does. But doesn't it seem a little … odd to you?"

"Odd how?" Jasper asked.

"Well, isn't the point of these meetings to basically complain about the unfairness of men?"

"I think it's more about equality," Edward explained from the other side of the room.

Emmett gave a snort of laughter. "Why? Have you been to one, Eddie?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "No – I can read Alice's thoughts, remember? And don't call me, Eddie!"

"I like it, Eddie."

"My name is Edward."

"Not the point, boys," I interjected before their argument could go any further. When they got like this we would be here all day if I didn't intervene quickly.

We heard three voices shout 'bye' followed by the door shutting and an engine revving up.

"There's nothing wrong with equality," Jasper said.

"Of course not," I agree whole-heartedly. I was in no way opposed to Esme being my equal – she was. But I couldn't escape the nagging feeling that I should be worried about something.

_I always treat Esme as an equal, don't I? I mean, I suppose I can be a little over-protective at times, but that's just because she knows I don't want her to get hurt._

The few arguments we'd ever had had been over my tendency to try and protect her from everything, either physically or emotionally. She once accused me of seeing her as broken and in need of fixing. Of course, I don't see her that way; I just feel she went through enough as a human to merit me wanting to stop anything from ever hurting her again. Not because I saw her as weak or unequal, but because I loved her, and I simply didn't want to see her in pain.

But aside from that, I think our marriage is fairly equal. I value my wife's opinion just like I do the rest of my family's, as I would never wish to be like some of the more tyrant like coven leaders.

"Maybe your wives are trying to send you a message?" Emmett said with a grin.

"Emmett, Rosalie went as well," Edward pointed out exasperatedly.

"Oh yeah," Emmett said like he had only just realized.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Jasper asked.

"Not really. Why does Alice going bother you?"

"Of course not."

"What about you, Carlisle? Does Esme going bother you?" Edward asked. He had that smirk on his face that I've always been suspicious of. The one that suggests he has found something of interest in your thoughts and he's now going to use it against you.

"Of course not," I parroted Jasper.

Edward scoffed at me.

_Why are you doing that? I honestly don't care._

Edward just rolled his eyes, the non-verbal equivalent of 'whatever, Carlisle.' _Why is he doing that? _So Esme was going to a women's meeting - why would that bother me? I know my wife, it's not like she's going to come home and start burning her bras as well. I smiled slightly to myself at the mere stupidity of that idea. I had nothing to fear. _So why is that uncertain feeling still there?_

Trying to get out of my own head, I focused back on the conversation between my sons. It sounded like they were discussing Rosalie's decision to go alone with Alice and Esme.

Emmett shrugged. "If it makes Rose feel empowered then why would I complain? I've got no problem with her seeing herself as my equal or even my better, as long as she doesn't see herself as my inferior." Emmett trailed off, but we all knew what he was thinking off. The thing with Emmett is that while from the outside he may seem a little simple, he is actually quite sensitive and deep at times, especially in relation to his wife. I just think he doesn't want others to know that.

Jasper and Edward left the room, signalling the end of conversation. Emmett stood up to follow them.

"You're a good man, you know that, Emmett?" I told him as he left.

"Aww, don't get sentimental on me, Carlisle," he called back jokingly as he left. I followed my sons out of the room and up into my study. I had a new medical journal that I'd been waiting for the right time to read, and since Esme was out of the house for the evening now seemed a good time as any.

As I sat in my study, I tried to concentrate on my journal, and ignore the still lingering feeling that there was something I should be worried about.

~o~ ~O~ ~o~

Esme walked into my study, I was surprised to note she was wearing trousers. They weren't a pair of mine though. I wondered where she'd got them. _Probably Alice's doing._

"How was your meeting, love?" I asked as she sat down on my lap, which she always did whenever she came to speak to me in my study.

"Interesting," she replied.

"Interesting, how?"

"Just interesting."

"Esme," I said beseechingly.

"They were talking about equality, and how we can only every truly get rights once men's attitudes change."

"Right. So what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing," she said in a nonchalant voice that was clearly faked.

"Esme, I can always tell when there's something wrong with you, blame it on fifty eight years of marriage, so what's wrong?"

"I've just been thinking," she said simply.

"About what?" I probed.

"Equality."

"What about equality?" She didn't answer me, becoming very interested in her hands.

Finally, she spoke again. "We're equal, right, Carlisle?" It was barely a whisper.

"Of course we are, love," I replied, dropping a kiss to her forehead. _So she does doubt it – does that mean I don't treat her like my equal? _"Now, tell me exactly what happened?"

"Well, basically I'm the complete and utter manifestation of anti-feminism," she laughed, there was a slightly bitter edge to it. "Anyway, they were talking about 1920, and how gaining the vote had no effect on women's lives back then. Speaking as the only person in that room who remembers 1920, they're right. It made no difference."

"You know I'd never treat you like he did," I whispered into her ear. Hadn't I spent the last fifty-eight years proving that to her? Not that it mattered, I would be willing to spend the rest of eternity proving it to her, indeed it's what I do in fact plan to do.

"I know. I wasn't suggesting … I could never suggest that…" she stammered.

"It's OK, love. I understand. So they were talking about 1920."

"About how things will never change until men's attitude change. Like with … _him_ … he was never going to change, because he was always going to see me as just … his punch bag."

"I know, love. No man should abuse his God-given rights like that."

"What?" she asked, surprised. "What did you just say?" It sounded like an accusation.

"What, love?"

In a flash she was off my lap, and standing over me. The look on her face was the angriest I'd ever seen it.

"Carlisle Cullen! What did you just say?" she growled at me.

* * *

**Oh-uh, Carlisle's in trouble.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

1969

Esme

"What did you say?" I demanded of my husband, staring down at his confused face.

"Esme, love, what's wrong?" Carlisle stood out of his chair and tried to wrap his arm around my waist. I took a furious step back.

"Answer the question, Carlisle. What was the last thing you said?" I all but growled at him.

"Oh, um … no man should abuse his God-given rights like that?" he replied cautiously.

"What's that suppose to mean, Carlisle? That I just got lucky this time? That it's your right to be above me and you only treat me kindly at your mercy."

"Esme, I didn't mean-" Carlisle began to stammer.

"I don't want to hear it. I really don't want to hear it right now, Carlisle." Without another word I stormed out of his office, my mind still reeling. _He doesn't see me as his equal. He just sees me as his inferior that he treats nicely. _I had never been so angry with my husband as I was now. My usually gentle thoughts had turned suddenly venomous. I collapsed onto my bed; sincerely hoping my husband had the commonsense to not follow me until I had calmed down.

Shortly afterwards, I heard a timid knock on my door. I tensed, then relaxed when I realized it was only Alice and Rosalie.

"Come in," I called to them.

"Esme, what happened?" Alice asked.

"My husband just proved to me he's not the man I thought he was."

"What'd he say?" Rosalie asked.

"Basically, that it's his right to be my superior," I said bitterly.

Rosalie hissed furiously. "How dare he?" She smiled twistedly at me. "Esme, I think it's time you taught your husband exactly who the boss is in your relationship. First piece of advice. Stop agreeing with his every decision. If he suggest something, insist of doing the opposite."

"Rosalie," Alice protested at her sister, and then she turned to me. "I never meant for you and Carlisle to argue, Esme. I just thought going to the meeting might help you with your sense of self worth, after what that scumbag did to you. I don't think Carlisle meant what he said, not the way you think he did."

"Is there another meeting, tonight?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," Alice replied cautiously. Her face glazed her. "Rosalie, I'm not sure that's the best idea."

Rosalie scoffed at her. "Well, I'm going. Are you coming, Esme?" I did not fancy another meeting of being looked at like a freak. I shook my head. Rosalie rolled her eyes. Alice looked relieved. Just then there was a knock on the door. A knock I'd recognize anyway.

"Girls, can I talk to your mother, please?" Carlisle asked as he walked in the room. He carried the scent of roses with him. Alice and Rosalie stood up and left, Rosalie glaring at Carlisle as she did so.

"I'm sorry, love," Carlisle said, as he sat down next to me and handed me the bouquets of roses.

"Flowers? Seriously, Carlisle?" I asked. I had meant to sound annoyed, but I couldn't help the slight smile that crept onto my face. Clichéd presents were a running joke with us.

"I never meant to upset you, love," Carlisle told me softly. Hesitantly, he placed his arm round my waist. I felt the last of my anger evaporate.

"I know. I overreacted." He gave me a gentle kiss to the forehead.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back, pulling his head down to kiss him. The kiss was interrupted when the phone rang. Carlisle picked it up and began speaking to the person on the other end. I wasn't really listening; I was contemplating what had happened earlier. Perhaps I had just over-reacted. Yes that was it. After all, our marriage was strong, and I knew Carlisle. He would never view me as his inferior.

"It's the hospital," Carlisle told me. "They need me for a surgery, I have to go now." He gave me a quick kiss before standing up. "We can talk more once we get home." I nodded in agreement, and then realized what I was doing. I was agreeing to everything Carlisle said, just like Rosalie said I did.

"Actually, I'm going to another women's meeting with Rosalie," I said quickly, remembering Rosalie's advice about doing the opposite to what he suggested. I saw Carlisle's eyebrows rise.

"Really?" he said, trying to sound calm and failing.

"Really. I guess I'll see you in the evening then." I left him to get changed in our room, as I walked down the hallway, Alice intercepted me, pulling me into her room.

"Alice says you've changed your mind. That's great, Esme!" Rosalie, who was sat on Alice's bed, said to me. "You have to come now, Alice. It was your idea to begin with," she said, staring accusingly at her sister.

"Fine, I'll come. But just so you know. This could end in disaster."

"Could? But that means it might not as well," Rosalie insisted. Alice sighed.

"Shouldn't you be going to school soon?" I asked, feeling increasingly uncomfortable with what was happening. I didn't like arguing with Carlisle, and this felt like I was teaming up with Rosalie – who still wasn't exactly his biggest fan – against him. _But he has to learn I can make my own decisions in this marriage._

I followed Alice and Rosalie to the garage where Emmett and Jasper were already waiting in Edward's car.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Edward asked me as he walked into the garage. I followed him into the kitchen.

"Why on Earth are you following Rosalie's relationship advice, Esme?" he asked the minute we were out of her earshot.

"That's none of your business, Edward," I said defensively, feeling slightly caught out.

"Your marriage is strong, Esme. And Carlisle loves and respects you, trust me," he said gently

"Well, you would say that," I retorted.

Edward sighed. "Just trust me, Esme. You're being nothing more than paranoid." He left to join his siblings in the car, leaving me stood alone in the kitchen, completely confused. Was I doing the right thing or not? I didn't know anymore.

~o~ ~O~ ~o~

"So did you have a nice meeting?" Carlisle asked cautiously once I'd arrived home. I sat down with him on our bed. The women were planning a march soon and most of the meeting had been spent discussing that. I knew they had all been surprised to see me return. Again I had felt on the edges, but a part of me kept saying that was because this was about equality between men and women, and I was not even my husband's equal.

"Yes," I replied. "The women were planning on holding a march soon. Rosalie was hoping to go."

"Esme, you can't take part in a public march." The words were said softly, put I felt my temper in flame again.

"Who are you tell me what I can and can't do?" I shouted. I heard my husband calling after me as I stormed out of our house.

* * *

**Carlisle really does keep putting his foot in it, doesn't he?**

**Reviews are greatly appreicated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

1969

_Carlisle_

As I pulled into the driveway, I sensed that there was a large group of humans in my house. I had an idea who they might be, so it was with trepidation that I got out of my car and entered the house. The room was filled with human women – I assumed they were members of the Women's Liberation Group my wife and daughters had recently joined.

_And what a load of trouble that has caused._

The women nearest to me scowled.

"Can we help you?" she asked.

"You couldn't tell me where my wife is, could you?" I asked politely, even though I could tell Esme was in the kitchen. Her scowl deepened.

"_Your_ wife?" she questioned incredulously.

"Yes, my wife," I replied, confused by her hostile attitude. She continued to stare at me like I was stupid. "Esme Cullen."

"So you're the infamous doctor husband."

"Um…" I said, uncertain what to make of that sentence. "I'm going to go find my wife now." I went to walk away.

"She's not _yours_, you know," the woman shouted after me. Unable to help myself, I turned around, intrigued.

"Excuse me?"

"She's not _your_ wife."

"Um… I'm fairly certain we are married."

"No, you misogynist-" the woman began, but Alice came out of nowhere and interrupted her.

"Carlisle, the rest of the boys are upstairs in Edward's room," she told me. She began leading me away from the irate woman.

"Alice, I really just want to speak to Esme." I shook my head in confusion. "And why did I just get called a misogynist?"

"Because you are one," the woman snapped at me. It appeared she was following us.

"I believe I was talking to my daughter," I replied, slightly snappy myself.

"Oh! Oh! _Your _daughter! You really are a possessive little bastard, aren't you?" the woman screeched.

"Mel, there's no need for that," a different woman told the woman called Mel, coming to stand next to Alice. "I don't think he means it in a possessive way."

"All men mean it in a possessive way!" Mel snapped back, storming off.

"So you must be the infamous doctor husband," the woman next to Alice said to me.

"Why do people keep saying that?" I muttered to myself.

"Well, you did ban your wife and daughters-" _Oh, so they are my wife and daughter now! _"From coming on one our marches. That didn't exactly warm us up to you." I had to resist the temptation to sigh as she reminded me off two days ago, when Esme had stormed out of our house after I had told her she couldn't go on a march. In hindsight, I should have worded it better, but I had simply meant because of the sun and the publicity. Esme had calmed down considerably once I managed to catch up and tell her that. Though there was still some distance between us that I couldn't seem to fix, no matter how hard I tried.

"Lisa, I've already explained this," Alice interceded for me. "Haven't you noticed how pale we are?" she asked with a slight laugh. "Being in the sun for long periods of time isn't good for us. Carlisle just went into paranoid doctor mode." I smiled weakly. Alice seemed to have the women's attention, so I made my escape.

"Home already?" Esme asked me as she passed me in the other direction – her hands full of human food.

"I left early. Thought it might be nice to spend some time with you."

"Oh," Esme said guiltily, looking at the women around us.

"It doesn't matter, darling. We can talk later," I told her. "If you want," I quickly added.

"That sounds good," Esme agreed. "The boys are upstairs," she told me, signalling the end of our conversation. I went upstairs to Edward's room.

"Welcome to the women-free zone," Emmett announced as I walked in.

"None of you get insult when I refer to you as _my _sons, do you?" I asked. All three of them shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Carlisle," Edward said. "Even the other women think that woman's extreme."

"What are we going to do?" I asked them. The three of them shared a look with each other before turning back to me.

"You mean what are _you_ going to do," Emmett corrected me. "My wife isn't mad at me."

"And my wife isn't mad at me," Jasper added.

"And, currently, I'm highly thankful I'm not married," Edward said, looking downwards at the floor to indict the women meeting below us.

"Thanks for the support," I muttered.

"You're welcome," all three of them quipped.

"Don't worry about it, Carlisle. No one will ever understand the mysterious minds of women," Emmett said. "Except Eddie here," he added, jerking his head in the direction of his brother. I looked over at my mind-reading son.

Edward sighed. "What happened to protecting people's privacy, Carlisle?" Clearly he had caught my wish to ask him from help, as distasteful as the idea was. I was growing desperate.

"I just need to know why she's so upset," I told him. I couldn't help but notice the plea in my voice.

"If it gets this stupid argument between the two of you over with, I'll tell you. She thinks you don't treat her as an equal."

"But I do," I protested.

"Not in her eyes. In human terms, she now sees herself as just your housewife. And in terms of our family, you have to admit you do make most of the decisions."

"I never knew that bothered her. I thought she agreed with the decisions," I told him honestly.

"Maybe she did, but it's beginning to bother her now."

"So what do I do?" I asked. They all looked at each other again.

"No idea," they all said.

"Useful," I muttered.

"Shall we go hunt or something?" Emmett asked. "Get the Hell out of this house?" The other two murmured their agreement.

"Why not," I said.

~o~ ~O~ ~o~

We had just arrived home from our hunt to find all the human women gone, much to our collective relief. While we had hunted I had come up with an idea that might hopefully help me smooth things over with my wife. As far as the decision aspect went I couldn't think of anything else I could do but remember to allow her more input from now. The other part of my plan revolved around the idea that as part of our charade we didn't act as equal. I hoped to be able to put that right.

"Do you want some help?" I asked Esme, who was tidying up the leftover food.

"Sure, thanks," she replied with a smile. We worked together in silence for a few minutes.

"I guess I owe you an apology," Esme finally said. That took me by surprise.

"What for? If anyone should be apologizing it's me."

"Are we going to have one of our 'whose the most sorry' arguments?" she asked. I was relieved to see she smiled as she did so.

"Looks like it."

"Well, I'm sorry," she said. "And I love you."

"I'm sorry as well, and I love you too," I whispered. Cautiously, I caressed her cheek. When she did not seem upset by my touch, I tilted her head towards me and kissed her gently.

"We still need to talk though," she said softly when the kiss ended. She walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"I suppose we do," I agreed, sitting down next to her.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**Only one chapter to go!**


	5. Chapter 5

1969

_Esme_

I sat down next to my husband, there was an unusual amount of space between us and I had to admit that was my fault.

"I'm sorry," I said again, unsure how else to start. Carlisle smiled slightly.

"Are we going to have yet another 'who can apologize the most' conversation?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I've been over-reacting recently," I continued relentlessly. I knew I had to say what I'd come here to say. "I've been angry at you for things you didn't even do. How can I ever have been mad at you, when all you've ever done is love me? My life could so much worse." I shook my head sadly, wringing my hands. "My life used to be so much worse." About halfway through the meeting I had overheard two of the women talking about someone they knew with an abusive husband. It had reminded me of all the things I had to be thankful for, and I had suddenly felt guilty for how I had been treating my husband recently. After everything Carlisle had done for me it wasn't right. And simplest, and yet most important, of those things was that he loved me. That was the joy Carlisle had brought to my life, and I had been so ungrateful as to throw it all back in his face.

"You know-"Carlisle began.

"I know," I whispered softly. Unable to help myself, I closed the distance between us, putting my hand on his arm gently.

"I admit that maybe I don't always treat you as my equal, but it's not because I don't view you as such," Carlisle began. "Sometimes I feel I know you so well I just automatically assume that's how you'll react, or that's what you want, and never actually ask you in regard to decisions amongst our family." Carlisle sounded so guilty, and my guts twisted with guilt alongside him again.

"That's because I usually do. And if I don't, you think I wouldn't tell you about it?" My husband chuckled.

"Yes. Yes, you would."

"I trust you, Carlisle. I know that you'll always do what is best for our family," I told him. For a long moment he didn't say anything. Then he looked me directly in the eyes. His golden gaze pierced into mine.

"Are you happy, Esme?" he asked softly. Without any conscious decision, I threw my arms around him, pulling his head down to mine to kiss him passionately. I felt his surprise at first, but then he responded with equal vigour.

"I love you," I whispered. "Never, ever, doubt that," I said forcefully.

"I love you, too," he murmured. "But you've seemed so unhappy recently, and I realized that I gave you immortality and then never allowed you to enjoy it. I've always kept you tied to our home, tied to me." My guilt increased more as I saw my husband blame himself for things that were never his fault. For, after overhearing the discussion about the abused woman, I had spent the rest of the meeting thinking deeply about my life. And I had realized everything came down to choice. The whole equality act was based on the idea of giving women a choice in how they lived their life. And with Carlisle that is what I had. In my human life there had been no choices. I had been forced into marriage. There had been no freedom of choice within that marriage, for I had quickly learned what would happen to me if I did anything against my husband's wishes. But I had chosen to marry Carlisle. And everything within our marriage was still a choice.

"Carlisle Cullen," I said sternly. "Let me make one thing clear. You never forced me to stay at home. You never forced me to stay with you. I _chose_ to do that. You've never made me do anything." Carlisle's face was confused. "It was my choice and I was happy with it."

"Was?" Carlisle questioned cautiously.

"I was. I was happy to be your wife and mother to our children. But recently I realized there's so much out there I'm missing out on. I've never even made it to college. I haven't had a job since I was a human in Ashland."

"Would you like to do those things?" he asked carefully. I nodded. "Why did you never tell me then? You know I'd do anything to make you happy." He sighed gently. "I've been thinking that perhaps we should move soon."

"Where?" I asked, confused by this new topic.

"I'm not sure yet. But I was thinking that if you would like to, we could drop the adopted family persona for a few years, and all enrol at a college."

"All?" I questioned.

"I don't know if you'd want to. I just thought," he said quickly.

"I was actually thinking I could get a job somewhere, next time we move," I told him. The idea had been in the back of my mind for the last few days. "Help to design houses or something," I continued cautiously. I couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at the way I said it – like I was waiting for his approval. I had planned to tell him confidently and to show I could make my own decisions. I had meant what I said about it being my decision to be a housewife and mother all these years, but I still wanted him to realize that. "Plus, I like the adopted family persona. You know I don't like it when our family splits up."

"It was just a thought. You'd be amazing as an architect or interior designer." Carlisle smiled warmly at me. "Speaking as someone who has lived in your houses for the last four decades," he added with a chuckle.

"Problem would be getting hired," I said with a sigh. I knew from my time with the other women that getting any sort of well paid job could still be difficult.

"You could set up your own company," Carlisle suggested.

"Perhaps," I said carefully.

"But?" Carlisle probed, in tune with my emotions as always.

"Kind of defeats the point," I murmured. Carlisle's brows furrowed in confusion.

"How?" he asked.

"Well I'd be setting it up with your money."

"Esme," Carlisle sighed. "It's _our_ money."

"Except I haven't ever earned any of it."

"Esme, you know money means nothing to our family. Technically, most of it should probably be counted as Alice's anyway." I couldn't help but giggle slightly at that.

"And I propose we spend _my_ money setting up Esme's new business." As always, Alice skipped into the room with perfect timing. "And, my God, am I happy you two finally made it to the right conclusion. You have no idea how scared I was when the two of you were arguing and this future disappeared."

"Yeah, like, never argue again, please," Emmett requested as he came bounding in the door. The rest of my children followed him in. "It was unnerving," he continued, giving a fake shiver. Alice and Emmett both throw us the 'puppy dog eyes' look. I couldn't help but laugh and I heard Carlisle's recognizable chuckle mingle with my own.

"Don't worry," I told Emmett, taking hold of my husband's hand. "Your father and I's marriage is strong." I said the words with conviction. For despite the ups and downs of the last few weeks I knew that to be true now. My husband loved me and respected me – simple as.

"Told you," Edward murmured under his breath. "But nobody ever listens to the mind reader, now do they?" he continued sarcastically.

"Because you're an annoying pain in the arse," Rosalie told him.

"Rosalie," I scolded automatically. She rolled her eyes at me and then continued her argument with Edward.

"Rosalie, Edward wins this time. Try again tomorrow," Alice told her, effectively breaking up the argument. "Anyway, I need your opinion on this dress." My children fell into their normal activities. Alice and Rosalie were flicking through magazines while Emmett and Jasper were planning some complicated challenge – which I would no doubt have to intercede during to stop my house being destroyed. Edward had drifted off to his piano. I allowed myself to snuggle into my husband's embrace, thrilled when I felt his arms tighten around me. We hadn't sat together like this in weeks. Something so simple, but I had missed it badly.

As I looked around at my family, I felt content in the life I could happily say I had chosen to live. For in the end of the day, it had been my decision. Had always been my decision – and that was what counted.

* * *

**And so that brings us to the end of my little story - I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
